Siblingship
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Skinner was greatful when Bart left Springfield Elementary. Greatful for both personal reasons, and in that Lisa could now operate without her brother's baleful influence. Yet strangely, Lisa didn't seem to share his enthusiasm in this regard...


.

**Siblingship**

"Ah Lisa, come in."

Seymour Skinner didn't really like it when students came into his office. Not that there was something wrong with the students themselves (well, most of them), but when a student entered his office, it meant that something bad had happened, or could happen. Or it was Todd and/or Rodd Flanders complaining that the school's science course hadn't included creationism, but that was a different kettle of fish entirely. Still, in the end, students coming into his office wasn't a good thing. And when that student was Lisa Simpson, it was a puzzling thing as well.

"You asked to see me principal?"

And Lisa looked puzzled in turn. Maybe a good thing...but also potentially bad, if it meant that they weren't on the same page.

"Yes..." Skinner said, watching as the year 5 student took a seat. Same plain dress bar a size difference, same general hair style...some students changed, while others didn't. Skinner felt much the same way, what with greying hair, less stamina, a ring on his index finger...times changed, but some people didn't. But while Lisa had remained much the same physically, mentally...well, that was why she was here.

"So..." Skinner began. "Enjoying being back at school?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Yes...well, any particular subject you like?"

"Music, maths, science..."

"Any particular type?"

"Chemistry, mostly."

"Good...good..."

Actually, it wasn't good. To an outside observer, the conversation might have seemed routine. Small talk with a student, get short but courteous answers...what else would one expect? Over the six years he'd known Lisa however, Skinner had come to expect otherwise. The Lisa Simpson of grades kindergarten to four wouldn't have uttered one word responses on her passions. For starters, her responses would have been...well, _passionate _in themselves. She'd have told him _why _she loved chemistry, how _glad _she was that mathematics had been introduced back into the curriculum, would have _complained _that PE was still compulsory. Over the first month of the new year, Lisa had been a model student in her results, but it was as if she'd lost her fire somehow.

It could have been simply part of growing up. Having grown up on the streets however, Skinner couldn't say for sure, and with the school's budget still too small to include a consular, he could only guess at what had caused Lisa's change in mind. That, and try to probe as delicately as he could.

"How are things at home then?" the principal asked eventually. "Family okay?"

Lisa shrugged as only someone who'd recently hit the double digits could. "Fine, I guess. Dad drinks, mum fusses, Maggie's enjoying day-care...seems to have a thing with a one-eyebrowed baby, but maybe I'm overreacting."

"And Bart?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he entered Springfield Junior High this year." Skinner smirked at the thought. "Who'd have thought he'd make it, eh? Must be interesting for you, to not have to worry about your brother while at school."

"Yeah...great."

The smirk faded as quickly as Lisa's parting words. So much for getting to the root of her shift in mindset, if there even was a root. He could have sworn he'd seen her face...shift, somehow, in the mention of Bart's name, but he might have been imagining things. Still, as far as Skinner was concerned, keeping a model student away from one on the opposite end of the GPA was the best course of action for everyone. True, he couldn't control what went on at home, but with the siblings separated by grade and location, the separation could only be a good thing. Well, for Lisa at least. How Bart fared in junior high was another story, and one that he didn't have any control over.

It was funny...he almost missed having an adversary. But he couldn't make Bart repeat a grade. How would Lisa have felt?

"Principal Skinner?" Lisa asked suddenly, knocking the ageing man out of his reverie. "If you don't mind...may I go, if there's nothing else to say?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course."

Skinner would have preferred for the conversation to go on, but without knowing what to say, couldn't in good conscience keep her longer than necessary. And there was only so much time that lunch break encompassed each day. Even the most underachieving student deserved a break, even if they, like Lisa, tended to spend it in the library.

"Nice talking to you Lisa," Skinner called as she headed for the door. "What book are you reading, if I might ask?"

"Oh..._To Kill a Mockingbird_," the young girl said, her face briefly lighting up on the topic of literature. "Can't put it down."

"You enjoying it then, I take it?"

"Oh yes. Especially the family dynamic, such as the relationship between Scout and Jem. Harper Lee really got the brother-sister thing down."

And the glow in her face completely faded. Maybe she'd got to the trial part in her reading.

Either way, Skinner wished her luck.

Still, without her disruptive brother around, it wasn't as if she needed it.

* * *

_A/N_

_Kind of wary of the title, but hopefully no-one will get the idea that I intend to do BartxLisa shipping for somewhat obvious reasons I won't get into. Also appologies for any errors with the US grade/school transitions. Researched what I could on Wikipedia, but even then, mistakes can be made._


End file.
